


How to spoil your boyfriend

by nobodys_league



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: And He Knows It, Bruce Wayne has superpower, Fluff, He is rich, He's loving it, M/M, Wally is so damn lucky, it's called whatever Wally wants Wally gets, just fluff pieces, oh and Bruce Wayne has a plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_league/pseuds/nobodys_league
Summary: "Whatever Wally wants, Wally gets."- Bruce Wayne





	1. Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Batman Begins where Bruce just casually bought a hotel  
> And I so wanted Wally be spoiled by his billionaire boyfriend, so yeah, here it is

++

 

Bruce stepped out of his concept Lamborghini and handed the key to the valet who was waiting nearby. He walked into the hotel lobby and seated himself, leg crossed, and idly checking his phone.

 

A new text had reached him just as he unlocked it.

 

**_Wally:_ **

**_Brucieee I’m running late!! :( Some new evidenes jst cum thrgh an Rick wan t s them tes ted rightaway…_ **

 

Bruce chuckled at the nickname his lover had given him, and he could tell just how much in a rush Wally must be in.

 

The amount of typo was ridiculously adorable.

 

Before he could reply, another message came through-

 

**_Wally:_ **

**_I’m done! Quite impress w/ my own speed I must say! Be there in a flash! Ha-ha, you get it? Flash;)_ **

 

There really wasn’t the need to reply, as Wally was already walking through the front door, his hair wind-blown, face flushed-

 

Adorable.

 

“I’m sorry, got caught up at work,” Wally smiled sheepishly, running his hands through his unruly red hairs in a futile attempt to smoothen it.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Bruce stood and approached his younger lover, a smile that was too loving and genuine for the Gotham public. “There,” Bruce reach out and ruffled his hair, “better this way.”

 

“Hey, stop it, I’m trying to look proper here!” Wally batted his hand away lightly, but Bruce only laughed, because Wally pouting was the cutest thing ever.

 

“You look good,Wally,” Bruce leaned in and kissed him on the lips, they didn’t linger, pulling apart quickly. “Let’s go,” he placed a hand on the small of Wally’s back and led them towards the restaurant.

 

They walked up to the reception, where a skinny man in white tuxedo, with hair styled with a bit too much hair gel was checking the booking list.

 

“We’ve booked for two,” Bruce held Wally close to him, who seemed to have found Bruce’s jacket hemline interesting and not paying much attention.

 

“Name please?” The receptionist didn’t even look up from his list.

 

“Wayne,” Bruce frowned, discontented with the man’s service; it’s a 5 stars hotel after all.

 

The man paused and went stiff, a second later he snapped his head up with a smile way too flattering on his face.

 

“Oh, Mr. Wayne, welcome to The Lou-” The receptionist was eyeing them up and down unceremoniously, and when his gaze fell on Wally, distaste clearly shown on his feature. “I’m afraid we cannot let your, friend in without fulfilling our dress code.”

 

“Huh, what?” Wally looked up when Bruce’s hand squeezed his waist slightly.

 

“He’s with me,” a tight smile still remained on the billionaire’s face, but the frown was enough of a sign showing that he’s not happy with the service he’s receiving.

 

“Still, it’s company policy, sir.”

 

“It’s okay, Bruce, we can go,” Wally, quickly learned of the ongoing tension and flustered that he had caused troubles, looked down at himself; he’s wearing a dark denim button-up, black chinos and, well, his most trusty white sneakers that looked a bit old (since he ran in them sometimes).

 

Wally knew they’re having dinner at some fancy restaurant, but he thought he looked fine.

 

Also to be completely honest, these are his best clothes as he didn’t own any suits.

 

But this receptionist really was something else, hmm.

 

“In that case,” Bruce reached for the inner pocket of the suit jacket and pulled out a cheque book and a Mont Blanc fountain pen, and started scribbling on the cheque.

 

“It’s not a question of money, sir, and I am going to have to ask you to leave,” The man looked smug, and Wally felt horrible Bruce had to go through this because him.

 

Wally could feel the gazes of people behind them bore harshly on his back.

 

“Bruce,” he nudged his lover lightly at the waist, but the older man only gave him a reassuring smile and a look that said ‘it’s okay I’ll handle this’.

 

“I’m buying this hotel, and set some new rules about the dress codes,” Bruce left the signed cheque with a lot of zeroes on the counter and walked into the restaurant with Wally in his arms, who was utterly shell-shocked.

 

People behind them gasped and muttered things, and the receptionist was apparently too shocked to follow them.

 

“That is so not necessary, Bruce,” Wally looked up at Bruce.

 

“They need some help refreshing their services.” Bruce shrugged casually, as if he didn’t just randomly buy a hotel.

 

Wally rolled his eyes slightly; but he had to agree the look on that man’s face was quite satisfying.

 

The maitre d’, who had recognised Bruce Wayne, quickly greeted them and led them to a table. 

 

“Can’t have anyone ruining our date now, can we?” Bruce smiled, and Wally flushed and returned with a shy smile. 

 

The rest of their date in the restaurant was less eventful, the restaurant manager came to apologise, then near the end of their dinner, the GM arrived, holding the cheque Bruce had written earlier that night.

 

Bruce listened to a call handed to him by the GM, he chatted with that person nonchalantly for a minute or two before handing it back to him.

 

“You’re just feeling it? That’s a bit corny don’t you think?” Wally whispered into Bruce’s ear, as the director walked away a few steps to finish the phone call.

 

“Guess who I got it from?” Bruce smirked and nibbled gently on the tip of his ear. He didn’t stop until he heard footsteps indicating the man returning to table.

 

“Mr. Wayne, this table will be reserved for you and your friend only, the president suite will be registered under your name and reserved for you only.”

 

“Thank you, Eric, now if you’ll excuse us,” Bruce stood up, and he pulled Wally’s chair for him as he stood as well.

 

“Come, my dear, shall we check out the suite?” Bruce wrapped an arm around Wally’s waist and led them towards the hotel lobby. 

 

“Sure, baby,” Wally decided to play along with his sometimes-over-dramatic lover.

 

“This way please, Mr. Wayne,” the GM led them into the VIP elevator.

 

The door opened, and like a movie, the overly luxurious suite presented itself in front of them.

 

“We’ll stay the night,” Bruce took the card handed to him and walked into the suite with Wally.

 

 

So yeah, that happened when your boyfriend’s a billionaire.

 

+


	2. Hong Kong Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's been to many places, but Hong Kong? 
> 
> It's a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want to write are fluff pieces, so there you are

+

 

Wally had travelled, quite a lot, mostly with the Leagues. They went to exotic places like outer space, weird planets, sometimes it’d be normal places like Africa, Mexico, or even Thailand.

 

But Hong Kong? No, he’s never been there. He’s visited the outer space more often than the South East Asia, which did sound a bit weird.

 

But here he was, in Hong Kong, and he only had one thing in mind:

 

This city was so PACKED!!

 

Wally stared in wonder from the limousine that picked them up at the airport. The highways were so full of vehicles, yet there’s no traffic jam, but once they got into the city, they’re stuck.

 

Bruce was sitting next to him, talking on his phone with who he guess must be Lucius while checking out some datas on his laptop.

 

They were screwing around on the private jet for a bit too much so Bruce basically didn’t have any work done, which he was supposed to do, and Wally could almost hear Lucius mocking him from the other side of the line.

 

So a good lover like himself, had decided to leave him to the wrath of the old man and continued his little sightseeing tour, which had ended in him falling asleep, since everything was moving too slow for him it became a lullaby.

 

His head was making little skips on the window until a very loud bang was heard caused by an abrupt stop, which got Bruce’s attention, who had then decided Wally (who didn’t stir, at all) was better off napping on his thigh.

 

So there he was, waking up with hazy eyes, and to the warmest smile.

 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, we’re here.” Bruce bent down to peck his nose, which earned him a wriggly nose and a big yawn.

 

“This trip takes longer than to go the Mars.” Wally stretched himself out before turning to give the love of his life a kiss.

 

“Thanks for traveling with me,” Bruce lovingly caressed the freckled cheek; his young lover deserved a medal just for going on the jet with him. Even with the fastest private jet (suitable for daylight traveling), that’s still 12 hours worth of flight when he could have be there in less than 5 seconds, even though they’d spent the majority of the flight in bed (an indulgence loop of sex, meals and rest).

 

“First time for everything, Brucie.” Wally gave him the most genuine smile and Bruce couldn’t help but let his heart be filled with the joyfulness Wally brought upon him.

 

“We’ll see about that tonight,” Bruce smirked and stepped out of the car, leaving Wally matched his hair and dumbfounded on the seat. “You coming?” Oh, that sneaky smirk Wally had come to love so much.

 

“C’mon, West, man up,” Wally patted his own cheeks a few times, failing to ease the flush and stumbled out of the car and took a few big strides to catch up with Bruce.

 

They were escorted to the suite on the 117th floor where they were formally greeted and checked in.

 

“As our honourably member, we would like to-” While Bruce was occupied with listening and signing papers, Wally had taken the time to wander off and explored the massive suite.

 

“Holy mother,” Wally said as he stood in front of the picture windows to the magnificent harbour view; it’s about 12pm local time and the harbour reflected the sun here and there like spotlights. He dwelled on the view before him for a second more and walked towards the bedroom.

 

“Wow, ” Wally walked through the bedroom, admiring the pretty decoration everywhere, “Hot Damn!!” He couldn’t help but exclaimed when he saw the jacuzzi and the view that came with it. “This is so cool!” He kneeled on the window seat and just tried to absorb as much of the sunshine and the city view into himself.

 

“Liking it so far?” Bruce all of a sudden appeared and hugged him from behind, startling Wally, who jumped a little bit too high, and shrieked a little bit too loud; damn the Batman’s stealthiness. “Sorry,” Bruce said, who seemed utterly pleased with himself for causing such reaction, didn’t sound a tiny bit sorry at all.

 

“Don’t get to see a harbour view this good every day,” Wally said and turned his head to look at Bruce, who was hiding in the crook of his neck.

 

“Not as good as you, and I get to see you every day,” Bruce mumbled and started leaving hickies on Wally’s neck.

 

“Cheesy much?” Wally turned his head aside so he had better access, a bashful smile on his flushed face caused by the compliments. “How much are you paying for this suite anyway? It’s SO extra,” he said, and little moans slipped out as Bruce started running his hands up and down.

 

“Nothing is too much for you,” Bruce smiled as he lifted his head, grabbing Wally’s chin gently and turned his head so he could kiss him, while his other hand went under the shirt and played with his nipples.

 

Even after all these years being together, Wally could never handle that sweet tongue of Bruce; he made him feel so good, so appreciated, so loved.

 

“You are the horniest Batman I’ve ever known,” a cheeky smirk hung on the corner of Wally’s lips, sweet hot breath against Bruce’s ear, sending a shiver down the man’s spine.

 

Gentle, casual touches turned into needy kneading and rubbing. Bruce caught his lover into another round of passionate kissing as Wally trembled under his touch, and he even vibrated a little when he felt Bruce’s erection rubbed against the cleft of his ass; but he still tried to keep his ground, what little he had left anyway.

 

“I’m just happy to see you,” Bruce smiled against their kisses and he even managed to sound innocent. The older man wrapped his arm around the slim waist and lifted him up, then spun the young man around to sit him on the side of the jacuzzi, “and do you know a lot of them?” They both groaned when Bruce separated and wrapped them long legs around his waist and their erections bumped against each other.

 

“One and only,” Wally gasped and moaned as Bruce held his hips in place and started rocking his own hips gently.

 

“Hmm, I’m glad,” Bruce unzipped both of their pants, and pulled down Wally’s pant along with his trunks just below his knee. “You should wear that jockstrap I bought you,” Bruce teased as he took Wally’s cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes.

 

“It’s in my bag,” Wally smirked, but moaned and literally cured his toes when Bruce kneeled down to take his cock into his mouth. He let out a loud mewl when the man playfully and lightly graze his teeth along the shaft.

 

Instinctively Wally tried to close his legs, and Bruce took advantage of this and pulled the garment all the way down and threw it aside, he let Wally rest his legs on his shoulder, trapping himself in between his thighs.

 

“Oh God, Bruce…” the skilled mouth of his lover and the way he held his hip and stopped him from bucking up were driving him closer and closer to the edge. Bruce looked up, and hummed appreciatively when he saw Wally; leaned slightly back, eyes closed and mouth opened, filling the space with moans after moans-

 

So beautiful.

 

Bruce bobbed his head a few more times, taking the whole of his baby into his mouth before releasing it, then dived right in again. He could tell Wally was so close from the way he was shivering, vibrating and whimpering, and Bruce knew just the right move to push him over the edge.

 

Releasing it from his mouth, Bruce stuck out his tongue to lick and kissed the slit on the head, all the while his hand pumping Wally’s cock nonstop. Wally screamed as he came, cum spurt into Bruce’s mouth and more on his own stomach as the man stroked him through his orgasm.

 

Bruce let down those shaky legs and he noticed just how Wally’s arms were trembling and before he could fall into the jacuzzi, Bruce embraced Wally, kissing him hard. Making out with all the passion in him until his lover boy was once again a flushing, panting and needy mess in his arms.

 

“Ready for round two?” Bruce smirked as he lifted Wally up, bridal style, and walked to the bedroom.

 

“Oh hell yes,” Wally was still slightly out of breath when Bruce tossed him on the bed, but the sight of Bruce removing his clothes (absolute beast if Wally might add) was making him hard again.

 

After all, Wally was not called the fastest man alive for nothing, hmm.

 

 

+

 

 

Screwing around, or making love was never short for both of the heroes, if they’re determined to make it last. Bruce had the almost God-like stamina and he could literally go on all night (Yes, Wally tried, and no, he didn’t want a repeat, not so soon anyway), and Wally had this exceptionally short refractory period.

 

So they ended up spending their first day in Hong Kong in bed, and had room service for dinner.

 

“Shall we go for a walk? It is your first visit,” Bruce said with a smug smile, wiping his lips with the napkin, and he ended up laughing when Wally flushed so red like he’s on fire. “Why are you so damn cute,” Bruce leaned in and rest his head on the palm and just stared at Wally.

 

“I didn’t start all that... ” Wally pouted, head turning slightly to eye the state of the bed. He turned back only to find Bruce was still in the same position, staring at him intently and so, lovingly.

 

Wally leaned forward to perk him on the lips and pulled away to finish his 10th desserts. “A walk sounds good by the way.”

 

They left the suite, but not before Bruce telling the butler to change the beddings, which Wally just pretended he didn’t hear it to prevent another burning speedster episode.

 

It was not too late yet, and Hong Kong was quite the night city. There’s a massive shopping mall just below the hotel they resided in.

 

They casually strolled through the rooftop garden and into the shopping mall.

 

“They actually divide the mall into different zones with elements’ names!” The mall was pretty quiet compared to what Wally had seen this morning, with only a few people wandering and chatting.

 

“They call this mall the Elements,” Bruce replied, his arm resting casually around the young man’s waist.

 

“That’s so cool, imagine you calling on of your buildings that,” they were really simply wandering about, without any particular place in mind, all the while exchanging small conversation like ordinary lovers. “Oh wow, look!” Wally pulled Bruce forward and stopped in front of a shop window.

 

“It’s us!” He pointed at the display and Bruce couldn’t help but smile-

 

Wally truly was the cutest.

 

The display showing two pairs of cufflinks, loaded with diamonds, one in a shape of a wings-spread bat and the other a lightning bolt- What were the odds?

 

“You like it?” Bruce asked, wrapping Wally in his arm again. He looked at Wally, lovingly, as the younger man stared at the cufflinks in awe.

 

“Yeah, I mean, how cool is that?!” Wally exclaimed, but then he looked at Bruce suspiciously, “but we don’t need to buy them, you know.”

 

“Well, it’s not going to cost much I’m sure,” with that, he led Wally into the shop, where they were greeted by a sales.

 

Bruce’s plan of ‘buying-everything-Wally-liked’ didn’t go very well this time, as upon asking, they were told the cufflinks had ran out of stock, and the displays quality weren’t good enough for sell.

 

“It’s fine, we’re just leaving, thank you.” Wally said, relieved; as much as he loved Bruce spoiling him, hell this man sometimes just bought way too many stuff, and most of them weren’t cheap, at all.

 

Bruce didn’t say anything, but he did turned a little to look at the brand name again.

 

They had returned to the suite after Wally had a dozen of ‘famous’ macarons (but Alfred’s ones were still the best) and four McDonald’s meals, which he insisted on ‘trying’ and then proclaimed Hong Kong had the best McWings ever, but the burgers ain’t that good.

 

When they were done showering, it was almost midnight.

 

“Happy time flies,” Wally whispered, a smile on his face as he snuggled against Bruce’s board chest on the bed, being full and feeling content; he’s one happy speedster.

 

“They sure do,” Bruce pulled him closer, every breath he took filled with the scent of _his_ Wally. “Now, sleep,” Wally lifted his head, eyes struggled to stay open; Bruce took the sign and kissed him lightly, and wrapped up their first night in Hong Kong.

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne is such a romantic

+ 

 

The duo returned to the Gotham three days later, on Bruce’s private jet again.

 

Bruce couldn’t help but think he really didn’t deserve Wally, so he showed his gratitude in bed, as usual, and on the dining table.

 

Wally definitely wasn’t complaining.

 

Of course, as the most romantic man in Gotham City, if not the world, Bruce would give Wally the world if he so wished, but for now-

 

“Grace, how’s the project going?” Bruce Wayne sat in his high-rise office within the Wayne tower, he’s just got some times on his own after a whole morning of back-to-back meetings.

 

“The products have arrived this morning, Mr. Wayne, shall I bring them in?”

 

“Please.”

 

“No problem, Mr. Wayne.”

 

Two seconds after Bruce hung up, the heavy wooden door was knocked on and a young lady came in with a champagne gold keepsake box.

 

“Will that be all, Mr. Wayne?”

 

“Yes, Grace, thank you,=” with a small nod and a gentle smile, Grace turned and left the room.

 

Bruce stared at the box for a while before opening it. The box was largely emptied, but another small box in the middle, wrapped with a ribbon attached to a golden eight-pointed star medallion.

 

The billionaire removed all the wrappers and boxes, leaving the final small jewellery box in his hand. He opened it, and briefly checked the content inside.

 

“Perfect,” Bruce closed the box and picked up his private mobile phone, to text his beloved redhead.

 

_Lunch? :)_

 

Wally:

YESSSSSSS!I’VE BEEN STARVING SINCE 10 AND RICK IS BEING MEAN! :(

 

_Why?_

 

Wally:

HE SAID I’M GETTING FAT :( I’M NOT GETTING FAT! >:[

 

_You’re not fat._

 

Wally:

THAT’S WHAT I SAID! AND HE LAUGHED AT MY FACE >:( MEANIE

 

_Ritz? All you can eat :)_

 

Wally:

OH YOU’RE ON!

 

_Wayne Tower Lobby, I’m driving :)_

 

Wally:

WHICH ONE?! :OOOOOOOO

 

_Centenario :)_

 

Wally:

YESSSSSSSSS! SEE YOU IN 15.03 MINUTES :DDDDDDDDDD

 

Bruce smiled; he could almost hear Wally’s scream here in Gotham. Wally had this ability to make people around him happy. All Bruce wanted was for the smile on Wally’s face to never wane.

 

And Bruce Wayne knew just how to make him happy.

 

Knowing that Wally would probably arrive early, the billionaire decided to take an early leave and headed down to the lobby.

 

Bruce had just walked out of the elevator when he saw a speck of flaring red hairs running towards him.

 

“Surprise! Rick let me off early!” The megawatt smile on Wally’s face was almost blinding, and he loved it.

 

“Were you annoying him too much?” Bruce teased and as usual, his hand reached to ruffle those wind-swept red hair.

 

“You’re not allowed to be mean too!” Wally pouted, and stared at him with his best displeased and angry glare.

 

“Alright, my bad,” the adorableness radiating off Wally was just too much to bear. Bruce laughed and leaned in to kiss his lover still pouting lips. “Let’s go, the car is here.”

 

“YES! I LOVE THIS CAR!” Just like that, he’s happy again, Bruce smiled and led Wally towards the entrance of the building, his arm wrapped around the slender waist securely.

 

“I did buy it for you,” Wally beamed at him, and the older man couldn’t help but peck him on the temple.

 

“Stop, people are staring!” Wally pushed his face away, but the push was so light it didn’t really have much of an effect.

 

“Like I care,” the young man laughed at his reply, and Bruce started showering the redhead with light kisses, and he didn’t let him go until they’d reached the car-

 

A very attention-drawing Lamborghini Centenario, in matt black, parked by the entrance of Wayne Tower in all its glory.

 

“Let’s go!” Wally exclaimed as he climbed into the car, vibrating slightly due to excitement.

 

Bruce looked at him with a cheeky smile, and he intentionally roared the engine a couple of times before speeding off.

 

“Woohoo!”

 

+

 

The duo were greeted by the floor manager at the restaurant and brought to their usual seats, a private corner, two seats at a large table, with a waitress serving them exclusively.

 

Wally was happily devouring his 3rd ribeye steaks when Bruce cleared his throat, obviously required his attention.

 

“Hmm?” He stuck the remaining 1/3 of the steak into his mouth and looked at his lover with his head tilted.

 

“I’ve got something for you,” Bruce had already finished eating, he was simply enjoying watching Wally eat, which was such an amazing sight to behold. He waited until Wally finished the food in his mouth, and pulled out the small box from his suit side flap pocket.

 

The wide-eyes and look of surprise Wally showed when he opened the box was more than enough for Bruce to know he’d made the right choice.

 

“What- how-? Are those- I thought they’re out of stock?!” Two pairs of cufflinks laid inside the box; one pair in the shape of lightning bolts, each embedded with five various sizes yellow diamonds; while the other pair each resembled a bat with spread wings, with a total of eight blue diamonds in different carats imbedded.

 

“More or less, I had them custom-made,” Bruce scooted closer in the booth and wrapped an arm around him. “Do you like them?”

 

“Are you joking?! These are so cool!” Those green eyes bright with happiness and excitement, Wally smiled and leaned in to kiss him and Bruce happily complied.

 

The kiss was brief, as Wally was too consumed with admiring the gifts, when Bruce was about to deepen the kiss, his lover abruptly pushed him away.

 

“Wait, how much were these?” The redhead had his eyes squinted and looked between the cufflinks and his lover. “Are these crystals? So 2 grands? Or... 5?” He looked so hesitant when he said it, almost as if it pained him to speak of so much money.

 

“I didn’t ask,” Bruce said and kissed his forehead, genuinely didn’t care about how much he’d paid for them, but he added, as if to comfort him, after a few seconds, “it’s not that expensive.”

 

_Well, they’re coloured diamonds, baby, but, you know, close._

 

Bruce thought to himself, these diamonds were very rare, that was the only reasons it’d taken so long to finish the jewels.

 

However, he’s definitely not going to tell Wally that; the young man wasn’t overly fond of him spending ‘unnecessary’ money on him, not that he could be stopped anyway.

 

“Hmm,” not really buying that excuse, but Wally let him off anyway; he had come to accept that the two shared a very different concept of money.

 

“We can wear it to the charity ball this Friday, which is tomorrow,” by the look Wally was giving him, the young man had completely forgotten about the event.

 

“Crap! I forgot! Shit, I need to rent a suit!!” Wally exclaimed, jumping out of the booth readied to run to the nearest tailor shop, if Bruce didn’t hold him in his arms.

 

“I’m hurt you’d think I’d let you rent your own suit,” wielding a mock hurt expression, Bruce placed his palm on his chest to fake a heart-broken posture.

 

“Dude, I can buy or rent my own suit, you know.”

 

“I know, but I need a way to spend all that money.”

 

“Yeah right, like building a space station is not enough.” Wally mocked.

 

“No, so I need your help.” Bruce chuckled and kissed him, who in turn leaned in and deepened the kiss; no need to dwell on this anymore, Wally’s gotten over his insecurities and anxieties a long time ago.

 

They’d been together for years and not once did Bruce treated him like a charity-case; it was all in his head.

 

The cufflinks silently shone against the candle light as the couple lovingly made out.

 

 

Whether the tabloids spotted the matching cufflinks on the billionaire and the young redhead at some charity ball was another story.

 

 

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough :D
> 
> It's kind of short but that's a wrap for their first trip to Hong Kong
> 
> Feel free to drop me any ideas 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are also nice :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are so so welcome :)


End file.
